Seeking For The Goddess
by nuevopizzicato
Summary: Vampire AU. A broken curse meant for a monstrous night creature. After a few years chained inside the darkness all by himself, Jellal finally being set free. His mind and body may still intact, but not his memories. All he has is a scarlet necklace on his neck. Thus, he began his journey seeking for the Goddess that gave him the necklace. Jellal x Erza. Jerza. (Bad grammar, sorry.)
1. Prologue

"Ugh…" he winced as pain shoots through his body as he tries to move a bit. Slowly he blinks open his eyes. As usual, there is nothing but darkness that surrounds him.

There was nothing but emptiness.

He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know why he is here of all places. And he doesn't want to know. Is he being held hostage? A prisoner…? Judging by the chain around both his arms and legs, probably the latter choice.

Too much things swirling around his head right now. He never once hear voice of other prisoner, if it was a jail in the first place. Why is everything so quiet? Where is everyone?

CLANK!

"Omo… is this the underground basement?" finally, he hears someone talking.

"It doesn't look like a dungeon. A hidden passage, I'd say."

"Is that a chain…?"

He can hear their footsteps coming down the hall. The chain… it must be the same chain that held his wrists together. If that is true, it means those two men will find him by following the chain.

Finally, there are peoples coming for him. Finally, after quite some time longing alone in complete darkness for freedom…

Tap. Tap.

But why… is this feeling? Somehow he feels so restless all of a sudden. His nose smells _somethingI _sweet, something enticing. His ears hear something so… calm yet in a kind of rush, which reminds him of a river's flow. It is something nice, sweet, and oddly warm. What is that 'something'? suddenly freedom doesn't seem so interesting anymore.

The footsteps keep going closer and closer, as does that _something_. He can feel his adrenaline rushed like crazy. A few seconds later, his eyes notice a flashlight from afar.

_Do they know I am here? Should I call for them…?_

Fortunately, they seem to keep following the chain. It means they will come to him n matter what. After some moment, one of the men finally notices him.

"W-What is that…?"

"Holy! Is he dead already?"

They come, closer, closely, so close. They begins touching him, begins inspecting him. But he does not mind. That sickly sweet, enticing, and warm… around him.

"Rrgh…" he can't hold himself anymore. Whatever it is, that sweet thing is the most important thing. He must have it, right here, right now. He will take them all for his own self. He must get it ALL.

CLANK! CLANK!

The chains falls onto the floors as the binds broke. He grins in triumph, cackling like a maniac. His eyes glint in a pure desire to kill. To murder.

"A-Aahh! Claws?! Fangs! Fuck, man! He's fuckin' still alive!"

"Didn't you just say he died?! R-Run!"

"STOOP!"

"N-No! Don't hurt me—AAAAH—!"

What is this thing? So warm, and tastes good. Wet and coppery, but still nice. Ah, did he take it all already? Why is these two men stop struggling? Why do they keep silent of a sudden?

A blow of wind brushes off his bangs. He shudders. It must be freedom.

Slowly, but surely, he walks through the 'hidden passage'. Finally he can feel freedom as he stepped outside the passage. A familiar scent of forest quickly entering his senses. It was dark, but something else has made the darkness disappeared from above. He glanced up.

The moon.

"A-ah…" he starts to talks, but his voice comes hoarse. "…it's about time I finally awaken from my supposedly eternal slumber. Thou, the moon that never sets, shall be the witness of my continue endless travels. I am… Jellal Fernandes." He licks his lips, tasting the sweet taste of blood.

~ to be continue ~

Should I continue…? :(  
I'll wait for your answer until the next weekend.


	2. Scarlet Necklace

**Fairy Tail : Seeking For The Goddess**

**Vampire AU — A broken curse meant for a monstrous night creature. After a few years chained inside the darkness all by himself, Jellal finally being set free. His mind and body may still intact, but not his memories. All he has is a scarlet necklace on his neck. Thus, he began his journey seeking for the Goddess that gave him the necklace.**

**[ Jellal x Erza ]**

**- - - o o o - - -**

* * *

With a long, deep breath, Jellal takes his time enjoying his newfound 'freedom'. A wide, green meadow surrounded by trees. His ears caught the sound of rustling grass, and a few nearby animals. They're either hunting their prey or just plain sleeping. An owl perches on one of the tree, staring its wide-eyes towards Jellal in interest. Jellal, of course, just stares back.

The ex-prisoner then checking his own clothes. Maybe it has something to do with his appearance. True to his thought, his once dark-blue coat is look kind of dirty, even though still as good as new. Exactly how many days has it passed since he was chained in that black hole all alone? Is it even passed a day? Maybe weeks ago? Or could it be much longer than that?

The man sighs. Now he must find a river or another water source to cleanse himself. At least he have to make himself looks presentable, whether it was on midday or midnight. Besides, he might as well take some water to drink, as his throat feels dry—a different kind of 'dry'. Before he takes a step, Jellal glances back to his back.

The hidden passage.

He growls irritably—just by seeing it alone reminds him of how he has been caged for quite some time. Extending out his claws, his right-eye glints dangerously. Who the hell would went that far as to hold him like a prisoner under the damn ground? Being caged and chained as if he was some kind of rare animal?

Without another thought, he dashes forward in pure rage, cutting some trees with his incredibly long and sharpened claws. The logs immediately falls on top of the entrance of the passage, along with some rocks around the trees. A loud sound of a huge crash quickly fills the entire forest. All wild animal jolts awake by the noise, running around in terror. Even the owl flees away in fear.

Jellal let a smirk appears on his face, claws extends back to normal. The hidden passage has now completely disabled from outer world. Feeling satisfied after unleashed all his anger out, he decides to search for the river.

Meanwhile at the west town gate near the forest, Elfman notices the animal sudden change of demeanor. Suspicious by his finding, he calls for his comrade, whom happens to be Gajeel.

"Is it just me or the animals suddenly so restless tonight?"

"I think I saw the birds were flying away in fear…"

"Did you just hear a loud crash?"

"…"

"Should we call others for help?"

Gajeel snorts after hearing Elfman's suggestion. He would never make a fool out of himself just from an unreasonable exaggeration.

"There's no need to do so. It just probably some wild tiger catching a deer." He says uncaringly before walking away. Elfman blinks in confusion, feeling uncertain by the answer. Somehow the loud noise just seems unnatural to his ears.

"Wh-where are you going?" he asks Gajeel again, only to find the man no longer there.

"But isn't that too loud to be a tiger fail attempts for catching a deer…?" he mumbles to himself, lost in thought.

Back to where Jellal is, he finally found the river. The moonlight shines on the water's surface, making it looks like a flows of light. He spots two wolves not too far from where he stands. The wolves growling dangerously towards the man, ears flattening back while showing their fangs. Jellal, however, feeling amused by their act.

"What is it? Care to share?" he takes his chance to step forward. The wolves growl becomes louder by each step he takes.

Before he can get more closer, both animals already running away. Jellal raises his eyebrow in confusion. Even the wild predators are afraid of him. Is he really that scary right now? Has he finally grown some weird Merlin's beard? Shouldn't a human being the one who gets scared?

Shrugging, the man proceeds inspecting himself on the river's surface. Fortunately, the moonlight makes the water functions like a mirror. Jellal quickly washes his face from the dirt. Finished, he decides to double-check his face. There's no beard, no moustache, and his blue hair is still… short. He sees tattoo on his right-side of his face. That is when he notices something shiny on his neck.

A necklace?

Jellal takes out the necklace on his hand. It consist of a silver tiny chain with a red stone hanging on the center. From a closer look, the stone isn't actually colored red, and neither as crimson as blood. Kind of scarlet, he thinks.

Another question crossed his mind, since when did he wear a necklace?

Not only that a necklace is meant for girls and women, but he doesn't have any male friend interested in such thing. And no girls ever gives him with a necklace as a gift. He doesn't… or does he? He has friends, right?

"Why? Why can't I remember anything?" he mumbles, unconsciously gripping his head with his other hand. What the hell has happened to him? Did he hit his head not too long ago, resulting in him having some kind of amnesia?

Well, sitting here won't gonna solve anything. And so, Jellal decides to go to a nearby town. He let the necklace hanging still on his neck, probably it could help him regain his memories.

By the way, 'something nice' he takes from the two men is kind of off, although he must say it's so enticing. And now he could smell the almost same scent as that 'something nice' coming from the west side. Will there be a shelter and food? Any merchant who sell those 'something nice'?

Somehow, Jellal couldn't wait any longer and set his way to the west towards the town.

* * *

**- - - o o o - - -**

**A review would be nice :)**

**For my first four reviewer— Lunarse, Guest, iamsoawesomeanna, and LightandDarkHeart— Thank you very much for taking your time leaving a simple message for this story. I humbly apologize for any inconvenience (such as typos and bad grammar) that might occur in the future.**

***Fun Facts* : Jellal has yet to know of what exactly he is. And Fairy Tail guild is still exist, although they're a different kind of guild. Vampire's senses is incredibly good at night, especially when the moon is just around the corner. But of course, for every great power, there is always a huge weakness.**

**- - - Sincerely, Nuevo Pizzicato - - -**


End file.
